


Close Call

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Dark-Hunter Series - Sherrilyn Kenyon
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: Word spread the Daimons were hunting Squires and no one could reach Nick Gautier.





	Close Call

Word spread the Daimons were hunting Squires and no one could reach Nick Gautier. 

Ash swore, ordering the remaining New Orleans Squires into hiding before setting out to find Nick. He found Nick cornered in an alleyway by three Daimons. Nick managed to stake one before he was blind sided and tossed against a wall; slumping to the ground with blood staining his forehead. 

Rage swept through Ash as he descended on the remaining Daimons, reducing them to ash. 

Nick was already starting to come around when Ash turned to him. He knelt beside Nick, hands shaking as he helped Nick sit up. 

“Oh man.” Nick groaned. He touched his forehead, fingers coming away stained red. 

“Easy, Nick.” Ash leaned closer to Nick as he examined the wound. He healed it with a touch of power. It’d been too close this time. If he’d been even a few minutes later Nick would be dead. 

“Ash?”

Nick was watching him, head turned towards him, making Ash far too aware of the press of his body against Nick’s. 

He should pull away. Make a joke about thick, Cajun heads, and retreat to a safer distance. Instead, he closed the distance between them and kissed Nick. Needed the feel and taste of Nick to take away the fear of almost losing him. 

Nick froze. But before Ash could pull back, Nick relaxed suddenly against him. His head tilted, responding to the kiss, as one hand threaded through Ash’s hair, pulling him closer.


End file.
